


Manis

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kue manis akan mendukung susana mesra bukan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah.

Jack bersiul-siul gembira di dalam dapur TARDIS. Hari ini mereka sudah melalui hari sangat menyenangkan. Dan bagi Jack, hari ini juga perlu diakhiri dengan menyenangkan. Jack memandang puas kue-kue yang sudah disiapkannya. The Doctor akan suka ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal The Doctor, di manakah dia sekarang? Ah, mungkin sedang mengutak-atik TARDIS. Segera saja Jack melangkahkan kaki ke ruang _console_.

Kosong. Ke manakah The Doctor?

Jack mengelus-elus dinding TARDIS dan berbisik lembut, “ _Saiki Doctor ana ngendi?_ ”

Terdengar suara-suara ruangan bergerak dan koridor yang tertata ulang. Jack berjalan saja menyusuri lorong. Ternyata lorong itu berujung di perpustakaan.

Jack mengelus-elus lagi dinding TARDIS dan kembali berbisik, “ _Tur nuwun ya._ ”

Jack membuka pintu perpustakaan. Benar saja, The Doctor ada di sana, duduk di sofa panjang berwarna biru. Jas yang biasanya dia pakai tergantung di gantungan dekat rak, lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, dasi dan kemejanya pun dilonggarkan. Pun dia telanjang kaki.

Jack duduk di samping The Doctor, "Hei."

" _Gek arep takgoleki._ " The Doctor menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, " _Turon kene._ "

Jack dengan gembira berbaring di pangkuannya dan menyelonjorkan kaki. The Doctor lalu mengelus-elus rambut dan wajahnya.

“Mmmm ….”

“ _Seneng?_ ”

“ _Iya. Elus-elus meneh,_ ” Jack tersenyum senang menikmati belaian The Doctor.

“ _Wo, lha manja tenan kowe ki,_ ” The Doctor tertawa.

“ _Halah! Ro pacare dhewe. Nek ora karo kowe aku kudu manja ro sapa jal?_ ” Jack menjulurkan lidahnya. “ _Seneng ta nek aku manja ngene? Lho? Kok mandheg?_ ”

The Doctor menyeringai dan membelai-belai Jack lagi.

“ _Bukune apik?_ ”

“ _Iya. Lucu banget._ ”

“ _Lucu ndi karo aku?_ ”

The Doctor memencet main-main hidung Jack, “ _Jan, kowe ki pancen …._ ”

“ _Ngene-ngene iki ya genah dadi pacarmu kok._ ”

Balasan yang didapat Jack dari The Doctor hanyalah cubitan di hidungnya lagi.

“ _Jack, pindah nang kamar yo?_ ”

Jack bangun, “ _Ndhisika wae ya. Taksusul sedhela meneh._ ”

The Doctor mengambil bukunya dan tersenyum.

***O***

Jack hati-hati menyeimbangkan meja kecilnya yang berisi kue-kue, berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kamar. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka pintu. Jack tersenyum melihat The Doctor yang memakai piyama bergaris-garis yang agak kebesaran duduk bersandar menyelonjorkan kaki.

“ _Waaaah, kuwi apa wae?_ ” tanya The Doctor.

Jack duduk di sebelah The Doctor dan meletakkan meja kecil itu di depannya, “ _Chocolate lava karo berry mousse._ ”

The Doctor tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyambar sendok lalu memotong chocolate lava cake dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

“ _Enak, enak. Kerep-kerep wae ngene._ ”

Jack nyengir. Dan dia juga memulai makan kue itu, “ _Yep, rasa coklate pas._ ”

“ _Mbok sing cedhak kene lho,_ ” kata The Doctor.

Jack pun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat samapai sisi tubuh mereka menempel. The Doctor pelan-pelan bersandar padanya. Jack dengan cepat tanggap, mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

“ _Pengen didulang? Aaaaaa._ ”

The Doctor dengan gembira menyambut suapan Jack, “ _Karo mousse-e barang._ ”

“ _Beres, beres._ ”

“ _Wis kene, dulang-dulangan sisan,_ ” The Doctor mulai menyuapi Jack dengan kue coklat. “ _Berry mousse-e enak. Ora kelegen._ ”

“ _Nek pengen meneh ngko tak gawekke._ ”

Tanggapan yang didapat Jack hanyalah The Doctor bersandar manja padanya. Jack melingkarkan tangannya merangkul The Doctor, ibu jarinya mengelus-elus lengan atas.

“ _Nek kanggo kowe, apa ta sing ora bakal tak lakoni?_ ”

“ _Jaackkk! Mulai ta nggombale?_ ”

“ _Nggombal ning serius kok iki. Halah, ngomong wae nek seneng,_ ” Jack mencoba membaca reaksi The Doctor. “ _Eh, sik takberesine iki piring ro gelase,_ ” Jack mulai membereskan meja kecil, piring dan gelas yang tadi mereka pakai.

***O***

Saat Jack kembali dari dapur mencuci piring, gelas, dan sendok, dia menemukan The Doctor sudah berbaring miring di tempat tidur, jemarinya menelusuri pelan bantal di sebelahnya. Jack paham apa yang diinginkan The Doctor.

“ _Takganti sedhela ya,_ ” dengan cepat Jack melepas pakaiannya, meninggalkan kaus dan celana boxer saja. Lau dia berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya.

The Doctor merapatkan tubuhnya, dan Jack merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Lalu dia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi telentang, dan sekarang The Doctor berbaring berbantal dadanya. Jack mengelus lembut rambut The Doctor yang berantakan.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, kata-kata tidak diperlukan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan tentunya, versi dialog berbahasa Indonesia ada di bab 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah versi berbahasa Indonesia dari _fanfic Manis_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah.

Jack bersiul-siul gembira di dalam dapur TARDIS. Hari ini mereka sudah melalui hari sangat menyenangkan. Dan bagi Jack, hari ini juga perlu diakhiri dengan menyenangkan. Jack memandang puas kue-kue yang sudah disiapkannya. The Doctor akan suka ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal The Doctor, di manakah dia sekarang? Ah, mungkin sedang mengutak-atik TARDIS. Segera saja Jack melangkahkan kaki ke ruang _console_.

Kosong. Ke manakah The Doctor?

Jack mengelus-elus dinding TARDIS dan berbisik lembut, “Sekarang The Doctor ada di mana?”

Terdengar suara-suara ruangan bergerak dan koridor yang tertata ulang. Jack berjalan saja menyusuri lorong. Ternyata lorong itu berujung di perpustakaan.

Jack mengelus-elus lagi dinding TARDIS dan kembali berbisik, “Makasih ya.”

Jack membuka pintu perpustakaan. Benar saja, The Doctor ada di sana, duduk di sofa panjang berwarna biru. Jas yang biasanya dia pakai tergantung di gantungan dekat rak, lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, dasi dan kemejanya pun dilonggarkan. Pun dia telanjang kaki.

Jack duduk di samping The Doctor, "Hei."

"Baru mau kucari," The Doctor menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, "Tiduran sini."

Jack dengan gembira berbaring di pangkuannya dan menyelonjorkan kaki. The Doctor lalu mengelus-elus rambut dan wajahnya.

“Mmmm ….”

“Senang?”

“Iya. Elus-elus lagi.” Jack tersenyum senang menikmati belaian The Doctor.

“Dasar, manja betul kau ini” The Doctor tertawa.

“Halah! Sama pacar sendiri. Kalau tidak denganmu aku harus manja pada siapa coba?” Jack menjulurkan lidahnya. “Senang kan kalau aku manja begini? Lho? Kok berhenti?”

The Doctor menyeringai dan membelai-belai Jack lagi.

“Bukunya bagus?”

“Iya. Lucu banget.”

“Lucuan mana denganku?”

The Doctor memencet main-main hidung Jack, “Dasar, kau ini memang ….”

“Begini-begini juga jadi pacarmu gitu kok.”

Balasan yang didapat Jack dari The Doctor hanyalah cubitan di hidungnya lagi.

“Jack, pindah ke kamar yuk?”

Jack bangun, “Duluan saja ya. Kususul sebentar lagi.”

The Doctor mengambil bukunya dan tersenyum.

***O***

Jack hati-hati menyeimbangkan meja kecilnya yang berisi kue-kue, berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kamar. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka pintu. Jack tersenyum melihat The Doctor yang memakai piyama bergaris-garis yang agak kebesaran duduk bersandar menyelonjorkan kaki.

“Waaaah, itu apa saja?” tanya The Doctor.

Jack duduk di sebelah The Doctor dan meletakkan meja kecil itu di depannya, “ _Chocolate lava_ dan _berry mousse._ ”

The Doctor tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyambar sendok lalu memotong chocolate lava cake dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

“Enak, enak. Sering-sering saja begini.”

Jack nyengir. Dan dia juga memulai makan kue itu, “Yep, rasa coklatnya pas.”

“Yang dekat sini lho,” kata The Doctor.

Jack pun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat samapai sisi tubuh mereka menempel. The Doctor pelan-pelan bersandar padanya. Jack dengan cepat tanggap, mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

“Pengen disuapin? Aaaaaa.”

The Doctor dengan gembira menyambut suapan Jack, “Sama mousse-nya juga.”

“Beres, beres.”

“Sudah, sini, suap-suapan sekalian,” The Doctor mulai menyuapi Jack dengan kue coklat. “ _Berry mousse_ -nya enak. Tidak kemanisan.”

“Kalau pengen lagi nanti kubuatkan.”

Tanggapan yang didapat Jack hanyalah The Doctor bersandar manja padanya. Jack melingkarkan tangannya merangkul The Doctor, ibu jarinya mengelus-elus lengan atas.

“Kalau untukmu, apa sih yang tidak bakal kulakukan?”

“Jaackkk! Mulai kan nggombalnya?”

“Nggombal tapi serius kok ini. Halah, bilang saja senang,” Jack mencoba membaca reaksi The Doctor. “Eh, bentar kuberesi dulu piring dan gelasnya,” Jack mulai membereskan meja kecil, piring dan gelas yang tadi mereka pakai.

***O***

Saat Jack kembali dari dapur mencuci piring, gelas, dan sendok, dia menemukan The Doctor sudah berbaring miring di tempat tidur, jemarinya menelusuri pelan bantal di sebelahnya. Jack paham apa yang diinginkan The Doctor.

“Aku ganti dulu ya,” dengan cepat Jack melepas pakaiannya, meninggalkan kaus dan celana boxer saja. Lau dia berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya.

The Doctor merapatkan tubuhnya, dan Jack merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Lalu dia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi telentang, dan sekarang The Doctor berbaring berbantal dadanya. Jack mengelus lembut rambut The Doctor yang berantakan.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, kata-kata tidak diperlukan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yak, kelar. Harus menjaga biar ratingnya tetap T. Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
